Love Over Lying
by Blackbird
Summary: For the longest time she lied, she played a part.  But what happens when the lie ends and the part gives way to reality?  What happens when she exposes her true feelings to the one she loves, knowing full well those feelings may never be returned?  LoL


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Love Over Lying**

Kim and Bonnie tried to keep their giggling down as they stumbled into their dorm room. They had gotten lucky that their RA hadn't smelled the alcohol on their breaths, and were now trying not to act as tipsy as they felt. With a tremendous amount of luck they were able to make their way into their room and close the door behind them before shuffling over to Kim's bed and collapsing on top of it. They let out another round of near drunken giggles as they thought back on the party they had just come from and more importantly, all the cute guys there.

If anyone from Middleton High had been there they might have wondered who these two girls were and what they did with the _real_ Kim and Bonnie. Indeed they were now a far cry from the bitter rivals they had been during high school. It didn't start out that way of course. When they both arrived at Upperton U to find each other as their roommate their screams could almost be heard across campus. They each demanded a room change but thanks for the room freeze the first few weeks of class they couldn't and by the time it was over everything had been full so they had nowhere else to go; they were stuck with each other. At first they picked up where they had left off in high school; bickering, mocking each other, sabotaging the other's attempt to study or get to class but when they _both_ almost failed out after the first semester they decided it was time to finally bury the hatchet and try to be friends.

Naturally it didn't quite work out at first, but after a few weeks they actually started to get along quite well. So well in fact they began to wonder why the even started fighting in the first place. It was because of this unexpected friendship that Kim attended what could be considered her first real party. It wasn't that she was against them, she had just never been the partying type while in high school. Usually because she was too busy out saving the world. But with her semi-retirement from the world saving business to focus more on college, she now found herself with more spare time on the weekends. Free time that Bonnie decided had to be put to good use.

Kim was hesitant at first, especially since the party was being held a frat house and alcohol was involved, but after much begging and pleading, Bonnie finally convinced her to go. Not only that, the brunette was able to convince her to wear her infamous little black dress she had worn to the Middleton Pride festival a couple of years ago. Kim only agreed to this because Bonnie told her she'd be wearing out her usual red dress she wore on important dates or when she wanted to look "extra hot". Together they made quite an impression when they first walked through the door which seemed to continue throughout the night judging by how many heads turned their way.

At some point during the night, Kim had found herself with a beer in her hand and despite her initial hesitation of being under age, she decided it was time for her to finally lighten up and live a little. She knew her limit though and stopped when her legs started to get a bit shaky. It was also about the time all the guys in the immediate area started to hit on her so she wanted to keep her wits about her before she did anything stupid. Bonnie, meanwhile, seemed to have fun flirting with as many guys that would look at her. She wasn't surprised at all, but Kim decided to keep an eye on her just incase. It was when one of the frat brothers decided to get a little too handise that the redhead intervened pulled her friend away from him and out the door to begin the long walk back to their dorm.

That, of course, lead to their current positions of laying down on Kim's bed while they tried to clear their heads. After several minutes of laying perfectly still in silence, they finally forced themselves to sit up. Kim groaned a bit as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Whoa. Okay, I think that's the last time I'll touch anything alcoholic," she muttered.

"Oh quit being such a prude," Bonnie chided. "You just have to learn how to build up a tolerance."

"Riiight, like you're any better."

"I am."

"Then walk in a straight line."

Bonnie stared at her for a moment and looked like she was about to take the redhead up on her dare, but then stopped and just crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't feel like it right now," she explained.

"Uh huh," Kim smirked.

"Fine! Whatever! The point is you had fun, right?"

"Yeah except for that last part."

"Yeah _that_ really was a mood killer. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"No big."

"Still before that you have to admit that some of the guys there were cute."

"I guess," Kim sighed and slumped over a bit further.

Bonnie let out her own sigh but it was one of annoyance when she realized what Kim's tone and posture indicated.

"Thinking about Ron again?" the brunette remarked.

"Yeah," Kim answered absently.

"It's time to let it go. You two broke up months ago! And let me remind you, _you_ dumped _him_!"

"I know, I know! And please don't go on another huge tirade about how I finally made the right decision on 'dumping that loser'! It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Instead of making one of her usual sarcastic remarks or put downs, Bonnie instead wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I know," she said softly. "And I'm sorry for saying those things. But even _you_ have to admit now that Ron isn't really boyfriend material. At least not for you."

"You're right," the redhead sighed again. "I _really_ wanted him to be though. I thought I'd finally found the perfect guy who was always there for me and understood all the craziness in my life. And Ron is a great guy and my best friend in the whole world, but..."

"Total washout as a boyfriend."

"Yeah. I mean at first it worked, but as time went on he just seemed to get...I dunno _worse_ somehow. Even more childlike and selfish than before. Maybe it was my fault. I mean I didn't try to make him better himself in anyway. Hell I even _accepted_ that behavior! Did you know he called our relationship a statical horror?! How many other girlfriends would put up with that?!"

"I know _I_ wouldn't," Bonnie retorted.

"Exactly! And neither would anyone else. But then there was stupid old me, willing to take it all in stride just so..."

"So what?"

"So I wouldn't end up alone," Kim said softly.

"But you're not alone," Bonnie whispered and for the first time Kim realized just how close she was. "Someone as amazing as you, you're never going to be alone. And it wasn't your fault at all, it was Ron's for being too stupid to appreciate what he had right front of him."

With every word the brunette drew closer and closer and Kim found herself captivated by the other girl's aquamarine eyes. There was a look of need in them that was somehow familiar and yet foreign coming from...well another girl. Still, Kim wasn't fighting the progression. In fact she found herself leaning forward as well.

"Bonnie," she breathed heavily.

"Shhh..." Bonnie whispered as she placed a gentle hand on the side of Kim's face.

Before either girl knew, their lips met in a surprisingly tender kiss. It may have been a combination of the alcohol in their veins and their talk of love, but neither of them drew back from the kiss. If anything, they only added more pressure as their closed their eyes and really started to enjoy it. It wasn't until Bonnie let out a slight moan that Kim's eyes snapped back up and she realized what exactly she was doing.

"Bonnie?! What the hell?!" she screamed after she pulled violently out of the kiss.

As cliche as it was, Bonnie did stare at her like a dear caught in headlights. Her pupils shrunk as her mouth hung open and for a moment it looked like she was trying to think of some excuse for her actions. Instead she let out a frustrated growl as she shot up from the bed and stormed a few feet away, ringing her fingers through her hair.

"I can't do this anymore!" she shouted, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Do what?! What's going on?!" Kim screamed in confusion.

Bonnie sighed and slowly turned to face the other girl, an expression of longing and sorrow on her face.

"Kim..." she started unsurely. "I...I have some strong feelings for you. Like, you know, romantic feelings."

Now it was Kim's mouth that hung open but she was quicker to recover.

"Are you saying you're in love with me?!" she cried out in utter shock.

"Well...maybe...probably...yeah," Bonnie admitted, hanging her head in shame.

"When...how?!"

"Remember when you tried out for the cheer squad in middle school?"

"_That_ long?!"

"Well obviously it didn't start like that at first," Bonnie snapped briefly before she held onto her left arm unsurely. "But...I think it started there. I was just so blown away by the fact that you actually completed that course. I mean, not even _I_ could do that and I was squad captain at the time."

"I thought you hated me because of that?" Kim asked.

"I think it was both. I mean I was amazed but I was also jealous that you're able to come in and just do something like that so easily. Then by the time we got to high school you took over as squad leader and...well it really pissed me off!"

"Bonnie you know I wasn't _trying_ to take your position. The older girls just voted for me when the time came."

"I know and I know they were right. You were a great squad leader. Better than I ever was," the brunette said as she looked down at the floor.

"Bonnie, I-"

Kim was cut off when the other girl raised her hand.

"Please, let me finish this or I might not be able to," she requested.

The redhead nodded and waited a bit anxiously to hear the rest of this bizarre tale. Bonnie took a deep breath before continuing.

"So like I was saying, after you took over as captain I _was_ jealous of you cause I felt like you stole my spotlight. It wasn't really something I got at home so when I admit I went out of my way to get attention at school. Then you came along and just took that way. So yeah I was mad and even hated you for a long time, which is why I started mocking you and Ron and putting you down whenever I could. But when I saw all the different cheers you could do and all the clubs you're in to help out, not to mention the whole saving the world thing, I just couldn't stay mad at you. I think that's when I started to fall for you."

"And you couldn't have explained this a little earlier?" Kim remarked.

"Please!" Bonnie scoffed. "What would you have done if I had told all this one day in the locker room?"

"Well I would have been freaked out, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'd treat you like some leper. You know me, you know I'm better than that."

"Yeah, _you_ are but not everyone else. Once they learned I had a crush on a girl then my whole high school career would have been over."

"I wouldn't have told anyone."

"You wouldn't have to. You remember how fast word travels around that school. Eventually someone would find out and..."

"OK I get that part and I'm sorry you had to go through that. But there's one thing I don't understand. If you really did have feelings for me, then why did you always go after Josh?!" Kim demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"To get him away from you of course!" Bonnie shot back. "I mean obviously I couldn't do it directly so I had to act like I was interested in him as well so hopefully you'd stop trying to go out with him and...maybe I could get to you myself."

"Alright that's a bit disturbing, but what about your relationship with Brick?"

"It was an act! All of it! I pretended to be in a relationship with him so no one would get suspicious. Besides, he was the quarterback and I was a cheerleader, the Food Chain-"

"Really doesn't apply in this situation," Kim cut in.

"It did in high school! So I had to keep up appearances."

"So that whole thing with you crying because Brick broke up with you...?"

"An act. In fact it was _suppose_ to be time we could spend together while you tried to find me a new 'boyfriend' but you had to pawn me off to Stoppable," Bonnie muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away in a pout.

Kim's expression softened and she took a step forward.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't-" She stopped herself when she realized what she was doing. "Wait, what am _I_ apologizing for! That was your weird plan!"

"That you were suppose to fall for!" the brunette countered.

"But...you and Junior."

"Hello?! Act?!"

"Wow. You should really think about being an actress then."

Bonnie's face brightened a bit. "You think so?"

"Yeah you had me fooled," Kim said with a slight smirk. It quickly disappeared when a thought occurred to her. "So I can get you had to do this whole act while in high school, but why were you doing it when we ended up being roommates?"

Bonnie let her arms fall to her sighed as she slumped her shoulders a bit.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I guess because I was a bit angry. I lived with it for so long that I thought when I finally got to college I could finally move on, but no there you were standing in the door way. And I guess I just...fell back on my old habits."

"Until you couldn't take it anymore," Kim said, echoing Bonnie's earlier words.

"Yeah. And now here we are."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of awkward silence as they each tried to think of what to say next. Finally Bonnie broke through it with a very surprising statement.

"If you want me to leave I'll understand."

Kim blinked at the unselfish, and regretful, statement. She then smiled softly as she walked over to the brunette and forced her head up so they could look each other in the eye.

"I don't want you to leave Bonnie," the redhead revealed. "Despite this little incident I think we've become good friends and I'd like to keep it that way. Besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

Bonnie chuckled sadly at the joke. "I guess you're right. So...you don't mind living with me even though I..."

"Well...I'm not gonna lie and say it won't be weird for awhile, but like I said I'm not the type of person to judge people for something like that."

"Oh thank you!" the other girl cried out as she suddenly enveloped the redhead in a hug.

Kim was a bit surprised by the action, but quickly recovered and hugged Bonnie back, hoping it would do something to comfort her.

"Kim?" Bonnie whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't think of me like...that, but do you think, just for tonight we could...sleep together?"

Again, Kim jerked back away from her, holding the tanned girl at arm's length as she stared in shock of the brazen question. When Bonnie saw her reaction, she thought back on what she had said and a blush quickly covered her face.

"No not like _that_!" she clarified. "I just...I could really use someone to hold me right now. We'd have are clothes on and it'd just be for tonight I swear. I just...don't want to sleep alone."

At hearing a statement so similar to the one she had said earlier and seeing the almost defeated look on her one time rival's face, Kim couldn't help but agree.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "Just this once."

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered.

"No big," Kim tried to wave it off. "Just let me get changed. I think after this I could use a good night's sleep."

Bonnie nodded and Kim let her go so they could both go about changing out of their dresses and into their night clothes. Kim pulled out a tank top and sweat pants from her top dresser draw then went into the bathroom to change. Once she closed the door she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink.

"_No Big," _she thought mockingly. _What was I thinking this is a _very_ big! I just found out that the girl who use to tease me relentlessly in high school actually had a secret crush on me! And I agreed to share the same bed with her! Ron was right, I really do need to work on how to say "No". Oh well I suppose it could be worse. It could be Shego._

She smirked a bit at her last thought then went about getting ready for bed. After a quick change of clothes and brushing of teeth, she walked back into the main room to find Bonnie standing next to her bed, wearing just a long short and clutching a pillow. Kim carefully placed her dress into the hamper in the closet it then walked over to the brunette a little hesitantly.

"So...I guess we'll be using my bed then?" she asked lamely.

"Kim if you don't want to do this..." Bonnie offered.

"No, no I said I would and I always hold up my promises."

Bonnie smiled. "I know, it's one of the things I admire about you."

"Okay and if we're going to continue this, that talk needs to stop."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, so...how do you...?"

"I could go in first if you want?"

"I guess that works."

At reaching that agreement, Bonnie placed her pillow besides Kim's then slid unto the bed, laying on her back and looking up at Kim expectantly. Trying to control her nerves, the red head shallowed before she slipped into the bed as well, pulling the covers over both of them after she did. She reached up and clicked the bed side lamp off and for several tense moments the two laid side-by-side in perfect silence. Just as Kim was getting comfortable with the idea, Bonnie rolled over and draped an arm over her stomach, just below her breasts while her head rested in the crook of her shoulder. Instead of freaking out like she thought she would, the redhead was surprised to find her left arm snaking out and wrapping around the brunette's waist to draw her a bit closer. Bonnie let out a soft moan as she resituated herself a bit to get more comfortable then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Despite the vast weirdness of it all, Kim actually found herself to be quite comfortable as well. Which came as a huge surprise to her because she figured she'd be so freaked out she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink. Yet still, something about the whole thing made her eyelids droop and she could feel herself start to drift off. She figured it was just the combination of the alcohol, the emotional exhaustion and just the shared body heat all helping to put her to sleep. That _had_ to be it because otherwise it'd meant she actually enjoyed being this close to Bonnie and as friendly as they were with each other now, they'd never be _that_ friendly.

Right?

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **So before anyone asks, no this has nothing at all to do with my "MI" storyline. It's pretty much yet _another_ KP universe of mine. It's an idea that's been floating around my head for awhile now but didn't actually find a good spark until Zaratan posted his "Something Different, Something New" challenge on his board. So you can thank/blame him for this. I hope you enjoyed it at least and yes I know Bonnie's confession called back a bit to Shego's in the first chapter to "All I Really Want" but...well I just couldn't help that. They are similar situations in a way. Still though I hope I pulled it off a bit different.

As for further plans for this newest KP universe of mine? I don't know. I do have some follow up ideas but I don't know when/if I'll get to them. If I do, I'll be sure to mark them accordingly.

So for now thanks for reading and I hope to see some reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

Later!


End file.
